1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device and a corresponding measurement process for determining the straightness of shafts, shaft tunnels, especially those in motorized water craft, pipelines and other tubular articles. The invention also relates to processes for determining the exact alignment of machine shafts or spindles on machine tools relative to the axis of another shaft or spindle as well as of pipelines or other tubular articles.
2. Description of Related Art
A measurement device and a process for determining the alignment of a shaft tunnel or a pipe are described in German Patent Application DE 199 43 502 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,946. The measurement process of this disclosure assumes that the shaft tunnel can be measured with the shaft removed. This assumption normally does not apply in hurried ship repair work or at sea.